Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (三島平八 Mishima Heihachi) is one of the main characters in the Tekken series and he debuted in the first game in the series and has returned for all subsequent titles. Though seen as the protagonist of the second Tekken game, he is the anti-hero and one of the main antagonists of the series as he is almost always responsible for the events, though his impact on the story has seemed to decrease since Tekken 5. Heihachi Mishima is the host of the 1st, 3rd, and 4th King of Iron Fist Tournaments. He is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, serving as the final boss of 1 and 4 and the sub-boss of 3. He is the father of Kazuya Mishima and Lars Alexandersson, adoptive father of Lee Chaolan, grandfather of Jin Kazama, and the husband of Kazuya's mother. Heihachi's fighting style is Mishima Style Fighting Karate. He is also the "Commander" of the Tekken Force Unit. History Family Heihachi was born as the heir to the rich, powerful, and well-respected Jinpachi Mishima, owner of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu and a world-famous martial arts master. During this time, Heihachi married Kazuya's mother and eventually had a son with her named Kazuya. It is believed that his wife died while giving birth to Kazuya or not long afterward. Heihachi raised Kazuya harshly. Much to his chagrin, Kazuya grew up kind and frail, perhaps due to the more loving treatment he received from his grandfather Jinpachi (see Kazuya's Tekken 5 ending). At some point, Heihachi betrayed Jinpachi and stole the Zaibatsu from him. His motives for this act are as-of-yet unknown, but it can be speculated that Heihachi disagreed with his lack of aggression and his "soft" treatment towards Kazuya. After assuming control, Heihachi began to steer the Zaibatsu into the military industry. Jinpachi attempted to launch a coup to retake the Zaibatsu from his son, but failed and was ultimately imprisoned underneath Hon-Maru where he remained for 40-45 years until the events of Tekken 5. Finally fed up with Kazuya's "weakness", Heihachi tossed his son down a deep ravine, claiming that if he were truly his son, he'd be able to survive the fall and climb back up. Kazuya actually managed to do so, but only because the Devil Gene in his blood. To further motivate Kazuya, Heihachi adopted an orphan named Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son. It's assumed that Heihachi didn't care about Lee at all and only used him to irritate Kazuya. Over the years, Kazuya traveled abroad and competed in martial arts championships, becoming an undefeated champion (the only blemish on his record being a draw against Paul Phoenix). Eventually, Heihachi decided to test his son's strength so he announced the King of Iron First Tournament. Much to Heihachi's surprise, he was beaten by Kazuya who ironically tossed Heihachi off a cliff. However, Heihachi managed to survive and he returns two years later as a competitor in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 hosted by Kazuya. He has a final showdown with Kazuya and defeats him. Afterwards, he tosses Kazuya (who had proven to be too dangerous) into a volcano and believed he killed his son. Fifteen years after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Heihachi is approached by a young man who claims to be his grandson who is none other than Jin Kazama. Heihachi takes him in and teaches him Mishima Style Karate for his own selfish purposes of using him as bait for Ogre. Heihachi also notices that Jin possesses the same "dangerous power" as his son and resolves to eliminate him after he's served his purpose. During the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 (which he secretly entered), he was defeated by Lars, who is later revealed to be his illegitimate son. Tekken Heihachi is the host of this tournament. During this tournament, Heihachi was defeated by his son, Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya took over the Mishima Financial Empire, and he ruled it to his heart's content. Tekken 2 Version 1: Beaten by Kazuya in the previous tournament, in an instant he lost both his fame and family. Having spent his previous time indulging in deviant acts instead of training, he vows to regain what he has lost. Version 2: Ever since his son, Kazuya Mishima took over the Mishima conglomerate, Heihachi has been training to regain what was once his. After he defeats his son and watches the death of Kazuya, Heihachi will gain back the Mishima Financial Empire. Ending Description: Heihachi is seen walking while holding an unconscious Kazuya in his arms. This takes place after Heihachi has defeated Kazuya and won The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Heihachi drops Kazuya's body in a volcano. Heihachi is shown leaving by helicopter while holding onto a ladder. The volcano erupts, and then a closeup of Heihachi smiling is shown. Tekken 3 Family matters... Heihachi retrieved the Mishima Financial Empire by defeating his son. Scheming to further develop the MFE, Heihachi organized "Tekken Force", the MFE's private corps, and dispatched them to settle disputes and bring wasteland under cultivation to feed the poor countries of the world, in order to gain the support of leaders worldwide. Fifteen years later, a secret excavation of Central American ruins by the Tekken Forces unearths an unusual find. They were annihilated by a mysterious being. Heihachi realized that the mysterious being could be the legendary Ogre, and took action to realize his life's goal: to capture Ogre and therefore rule the world. One day, Heihachi was visited by a 15-year-old boy named Jin Kazama. Being informed that Jin was his grandson and hearing what had happened to his mother, Jun, Heihachi reasoned that Ogre thrives on the "strong souls" of others. Heihachi trained Jin to use him as a decoy to lure Ogre. In Jin's 19th year, Heihachi declared to the world that the third "King of the Iron Fist Tournament" was forthcoming. At the same time he noticed that Jin, the youngest of Mishima bloodline, began to show the same dangerous power Kazuya had. Heihachi decided to dispose of Jin after he lures Ogre, in order to end the doomed destiny of the MFE. Ending Description: Heihachi defeats True Ogre, and True Ogre dissolves into nothing. Heihachi takes a moment to rest. He notices Jin laying on the ground, unconscious. Next, some helicopters are shown flying in the sky. Heihachi and Jin, who is still unconscious, are aboard one of them. Jin is laying down on what appears to be a stretcher, and Heihachi is sitting next to him. A short while later, Heihachi notices that devil markings are appearing on Jin's forehead. After, Heihachi picks Jin's body up and throws it out of the helicopter then watches Jin's body fall. Tekken 4 Prologue Text Two years ago, Heihachi failed to capture Ogre. He made his researchers collect blood and tissue left behind by Ogre and attempted to create a new life form by combining its genetic material with his own. The experiment failed, however, and Heihachi learned that he lacked the Devil Gene necessary to integrate Ogre's genome into his. In order to obtain the Devil Gene, Heihachi searched for Jin, who transformed into a devil during the last Tournament. During the search, Heihachi learned that the body of his son, Kazuya - whom he killed 20 years ago - was stored at a cutting-edge biotech firm called G Corporation. Heihachi ordered his Tekken Force to raid G Corporation in an attempt to obtain Kazuya's remains. They obliterated G Corporation's laboratory, and the mission appeared to be successful. .That was until Kazuya, revived by G Corporation, retaliated and caused the mission to fail. Heihachi needed Kazuya or Jin's body to create the new life form. After much deliberation, an evil smile crept onto Heihachi's lips. The next day, an announcement was made for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, with the Mishima Zaibatsu as the prize. Ending Text: Heihachi did not kill Kazuya outright. "Come with me if you want to see your son," Heihachi said, and led Kazuya out of the arena. A few hours later, the two were deep within the Mishima Zaibatsu compound. A massive temple stood in the midst of a forest enshrouded in fog. The two entered the building... Ending Description: Heihachi and Kazuya enter Hon-Maru. They notice Jin Kazama chained up and Kazuya gasps. Two chains wrap around Kazuya's arms, and then he is suspended in mid-air like Jin. A short while after Kazuya is suspened, two more chains wrap around his legs while he struggles to get free. Kazuya says, "You think this'll stop me?" while trying to get free. Heihachi says, "Did you think I'd be dumb enough--to let you in here without--a leash to tie you down? That chain has the ability to neutralize your powers. An individual saturated with the Devil Gene, such as yourself--will lose consciousness in a matter of minutes!" Heihachi laughs. Then, he says, "Now, all the pieces are in position! Be thankful that the two of you will die--helping me achieve my objective!" Heihachi laughs again, and then he starts to walk out of the building. White text on a black screen says, "Thereafter, the world came to know an age of darkness..." Tekken 5 Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Heihachi Mishima. After losing to Jin Kazama, Heihachi was cornered by a group of Jack robots in Honmaru. Heihachi and Kazuya began to fight off the Jacks together but Kazuya fled and Heihachi was caught in the explosion when the Jacks detonated. The tremendous explosion would have killed a normal man but Heihachi, no ordinary man, managed to survive. A month later, Heihachi learned that someone had taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and planned to hold the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Heihachi, having fully recovered, was determined to enter the tournament. "I don't know who's behind this but the Mishima Zaibatsu is mine!" Ending Description: A rocket is shown while a female voice does a countdown, starting with thirty. The rocket is preparing to launch. It is revealed that Jinpachi, Kazuya, and Jin are strapped onto the rocket with chains. They all try to get free themselves, but fail. After the countdown is over, a female voice says, "Ignition!" The rocket is launched and all of them scream. Heihachi looks at their faces with binoculars and laughs until the ending video ends. Tekken 6 After being assaulted by the Jack force, Heihachi wakes up only to find out that the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 has already ended. He goes back to Zaibatsu headquarters only to find the Tekken Force blocking his way. After the next Iron Fist Tournament is announced and Heihachi finds out that Jin Kazama is the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he is enraged and declares that he will get everything back. Ending Description: Located at a space station, Heihachi is seen, preparing to kick both Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima into space (all three wearing space suits, with Heihachi's additions of geta sandals on his own). He proceeds to kick Jin into space....but Kazuya proved to be a REAL problem, as he begins to kick Heihachi twice (despite being bound), causing the latter to drift into space as well. All three Mishima were left burning as shooting stars upon re-entry. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters